Secrets and love
by KIRA Mistres of Fortune
Summary: Jou saw Seto turn into a demon, however this does not stop him from loving his Dragon. One day while playing with his lover Seto bit Jou and thing begging to change and not only that Jou's dad wants his slave back and will stop at nothing to get the puppy
1. Seto finds the first one

_Ok here is the thing Jou have dark secrets but so dose Seto will this secrets be the kick they need to find out some feelings they have or will this be the kick they need to get rid of one and other._

_  
Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Talking" Talking

(Words) thinking

Words Time or place

**_Words _**dreams or flash backs

_Seto "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh"_

_Jou "Enjoy Jenna new story"_

"**Seto finds the first one"**

Act school 'Seto POV'

Hi all I am Seto Kaiba and there is many thing about me you will all about to see. One I am not a normal teen I got my own corporation called Kaiba Corp., I also happen to live with my brother Mokuba just him and me. The other reason I am not normal is I am gay and in love with a pup name Jou. That right I am in love with my so call enemy. However, there are times I like acting as his enemy. Well like yesterday, I was at school it was the usual thing, I got the mutt mad, we got into a fight, and it was a sweet one. We where on the floor I could feel is body press to mine as we punch and kick one a other then I left to my limo. I lock the window between, the driver and me and had a mayo orgasm I think it was the best I ever had until that day, good thing the limo is sound proofed. However, one day I found out something of my pup that will change my life forever.

I was walking out of the final class, just when I was outside the building a heard a whimpering I would normally not care but then I hear and I Quoth "At lest now I would not have to see him again." In addition, I smelled a familiar blood, you can say I cared but the true is I was more curious of what that meant so I when to look. What I saw shock me, the mutt aka Jou had a small blade in his hand and his was cutting himself, I could see lots and lots of blood. I could also see tear on his beautiful honey color eyes and it hurt. I shook my head trying to ignore that I just said his eyes where beautiful or any other thought that came to me that moment, I need to find out what was making my pup want to do this. It was more important to help him now. My pup then fainted, ignoring I just called him my pup I walk up to him and cover the cuts then I pick him up and ran to my limo. With out thinking about it I scream at the driver "Drive to the hospital as if your job depended on it." The only thing that I could think of was for my pup to live. When we got the mutt to the hospital my driver told them he was fond on the floor with the cuts on him, he also ask that no one tell the boy who saved him or I will make sure they get fired.

Weeks have passed by and he still is cutting himself, I thought it was a one-time thing but I was wrong. I could hear people saying it drug or the gang but for some reason I could not believe in any of there words. I other day I hear someone say that my pup was on drugs and I felt myself bagging to lose control of my demon half I hate to think about it but yes I am a demon. It all happen when I help Yugi stop Seth witch is the pass me.

_Flash back:_

**_"Seto why are you helping them, don't you get it I am you." "True Seth but I can't let you bring darkness to my time I want Mokuba to live happy and free not evil and heartless." With those words me Yami and the rest of the further us stop the evil man and Seth but before we could get back to the time we should be at Seth chatted some spell "Now you will be cures Seto and so will your brother. Mark my word Seto one day you will wake up been something more then dark." Then all I saw was darkness and after that, I found my self in bed with a litter worry brother. The next few day where OK but then it happen I became a Dragon demon as my brother became a half bear demon. When I look why I turn to a dragon was because I acted like one hiding my feelings acting evil when I have a good heart as for my brother he was to good to become a full demon as for the bear it was he was sweet loyal brother._**

_End of flash back_

That was last summer now I am use to been a demon, no one knows this but Mokuba and me. You could say it a secret but that not the only one I got other ones. You know them but I will say them again, I am gay and yes, I love Jou, but no one can find out, it would never work out he hates me. It, my fault he hates me, I was so scared he might say no, that I push him away and act mean and now he hates me. It so not fair but there is, other reason I cannot tell him I love him. Because that would mean I have to tell him that I am not human and he would freak out not to mention that if I tell him I would mate with him and he will freak about that too, you see when a Demon mates with a human the human becomes a half demon. Therefore, for now, I love him from the shadows but I cannot take it any more. I am going to find out what is going on with him even if it means I will have to hack or kill. So by the way I am talking I sound obsessed and I am. I even got a special room just for things I got him, in my house and company.

_Warning Rape:_

'Normal POV'

Once school was over Seto call a spy and paid him to find what was wrong with Jou.

With Jou

Jou was limping to his house there was his drunken father waiting. When Jou walk in his father grab him by the arm and drag him to his bedroom, Jou tried to get away but he was too weak to fight his dad, so his father drag him to the second door on the left. The man threw the pup to the pup's bed and began to beat him up; Jou could only feel pain and hear the man sick twisted laugh. The pup tries to get the man off him but he is too strong, soon the man had ripped his, the boy's pants, and shirt act... Once he toke his and his son outfit off and with out preparation, he enter the boy making Jou scream a scream that could only be describe as a painful scream of agony. Tear fell from the boy eyes as his father began to trust in and out of him. The scream of agony that where heard from the inside of the house were heard outside of it but no one did anything to help the boy they all knew how evil the man was. The man continues ignoring the screams that came from his son, the tears on the boy eyes and the blood from the trusting. The man continues to trust into the boy until he came inside the suffering pup. Jou limp body fell, but his father began to trust into the pup the final words that came from the pup where beg and painful scream. "Please not again, please not again, no, no, no, Noooooooo!!!" After the man raped the boy two more times, he left to his room and went to sleep.

_Warning end Rape:_

Jou was to beat up and wounded to get up instead, he fainted. The next day Jou woke up before his father took a bath and made something to eat for both of them knowing if he did not do it he would not live to see tomorrow. He got ready for school and ran to it like a bat out of hell but to him this was reality. As he ran to his school, he remembers how it all went wrong. It all stared when he father began to drink: he wound get violent; he would also do crazy thing or forget things he mother left him with his dad saying she could not take him because he look like the man he call father.

He thought all was lost but then he meant a girl name Jenna in the hospital. She was there because her mom beat her up to, just like his dad did to him only she did not get raped, they where kids too bad she did not make it like Jou but she did made her promise not to give up.

Jou could not believe his life; his mother does not want him, he cannot see his sister thanks to his mom, his dad is a raper. Yugi was too blind to see his pain. Jou wanted to die; the pain he felt inside was too great.

When he got to the school, he cut himself, again not caring if he was going to get busted or anything, the only thought in his head was (I want to die and make the pain go away).

He close his eyes as he felt the familiar cold feeling of losing blood and as he felt the warm blood go down his hand and fingers. He felt dizzy he knew he could not die in school to much pest would be asking questions, he had his aid kid and fix himself and went to class. When enter the class Yugi ask if he was OK but Jou did not even look at him. Yugi was worry and looked at his Yami asking for help with his eyes. "Let him have his space Yugi, when he is ready he will talk." Was the only respond Yami could give him.

The Day went by and Seto was becoming more and more angry. (What the fuck is taking that spy so much he should be here by now with the info.) Just then said man walk in Seto's office, he seem a bit scared but then again who did not got scared when they have to give Seto the bad news. The spy gave Seto a box, said nothing and left before Seto had the chance of killing him. The angry Seto opened the box and pull out all the papers.

5 minute later

The workers at Kaiba Crop Where shaking in fear, they boss had let out a scream that sounded much like a monster or demon ready to kill. Seto was out of this world, he could feel himself turn into is demon form. (How could I not see this? How could I not know? Was I so blind? ) Right in front of Seto on his desk was papers. But not just any papers, this hold info of his puppy. Some Said how many time Jou was send to the hospital, others said when Jou got beat up and why. It said that when Jou came home late or did not bring money from his job for his dad to buy more alcohols he would get beat up or rape. Seto could feel his eyes go red as his fangs got longer and more deathly, he felt his claws grow and his tail was going to break thru his pants but he did not care. He wanted to kill this man for ever hurting his puppy. The last 2 word rang in his head as his wing began to come out of his back when "Hi big brother" came to his ears.

_Jenna "well that is all for now"_


	2. Dream or reality

_Ok here is the thing Jou have dark secrets but so dose Seto will this secrets be the kick they need to find out some feelings they have or will this be the kick they need to get rid of one and other._

_Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Talking" Talking

(Words) thinking

Words Time or place

**_Words _**dreams or flash backs

/words/ or words Authors words

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh"_

_Last time _

_He wanted to kill this man for ever hurting his puppy. The last 2 word rang in his head as his wing began to come out of his back when "Hi big brother" came to his ears. _

"**Dream or reality"**

"Hi big brother" "how are…" Mokuba's word were cut shot when he saw his brother, Eyes red, claws and fangs long, wings trying to brake throw his back. "Seto stop it." Running up to his brother Mokuba slap him across the face and that all it toke for Seto to go back to normal.

"Mokuba, I am sorry I don't know what came over me." (Liar, you know why you are so mad. You let a freak hurt your puppy because you where to scared to show your feelings.) "Seto, why do you have Jou hospital recodes in your desk? Oh my god Seto is this for real." Seto looked down at his brother and pick all the papers putting them back in the box. "No Mokuba those are nothing." Tear fell from the kid's eyes, "You lie Bro, and those are real. I can tell." "Mokuba I am sorry but your right, they are real." Seto felt his heart fall has he said those words. The tears that Mokuba was letting fall came in full force. "You mean his dad been…" Mokuba could not finish his sentence as other tears fell. Out of no were Mokuba let out a beast like roar. Seto grab his brother and hug him and began to hum a song his mom hum to him, when Mokuba clam down Seto spoke in a soft voice

"Mokuba, I will make sure he never hurt Jou again"

"Really?" ask Mokuba with hope in his blue eyes. /_did I said that right? Mokubas eyes are blue right/_

"Yes, I am thinking of some plans I can do."

"Can I help; Jou and I get alone just fine."

"Ok but, you will do what I say. Got it" Mokuba hug his brother and went for the door.

2 days later

Seto was in his homeroom, acting as if writing some note but in reality he was doing some work for KC because he already knew what the teacher was talking about. He could feel some one looking at him, at first Seto play no mind, but when the smell of arousal hit his nose, he began to look around to see where it was coming from. Just when he was going to terns around and look at where it was coming from, Jou snap out of his dream and began to talk with Honda. Making Seto think Jou got arousal by talking with Honda. That made Seto so mad he broke his pen making a loud snap sound. Seto thought no one heard it, when his Teacher voice came. "Is something wrong Kaiba?" "No sensei." After that the day when good for Seto if not for the death wish he made for Honda. When the last bell of school was heard all students ran for there lockers so they could go home. Jou was about to go when out of no were Mokuba show up. "Hi Jou" "Hey Mokuba, what are you doing here?" "I was planning on doing a prank on my brother and I need some…" Mokuba did not finish when Jou cut him off "Prank on Seto sure thing kid and I even get blame so he wound not kill you." "Ok! Go to classroom 204 and wait for me ok." "204 got it." When Jou ran off, Mokuba got out his cell phone and called his brother.

"D-Bear here, Puppy his after the bone"

"D-Dragon here got it, now go home and wait for me."

"Ok D-Bear out."

Mokuba did as he was told and went home.

With Jou

Jou walk in the classroom hoping for Mokuba but as soon as he walk in the door close and lock behind him making him jump and fall on his ass. "Who there?" ask the scared puppy. Seto come to view point and spoke "Just me mutt" "Seto what going on" Ask the now angry puppy. "Just look at the desk and you tell me puppy" When Jou look at the papers and picture, he froze. "Where did you get that info dickface." He said as he looks at the blue eye boy. "I have my way" with out thinking Jou push Seto out of the way and ran home as fast as his feet could let him. Seto called Mokuba "Brother, plan A. fail, picking up papers and going after him." By the time Seto finish Jou was at his house.

With Jou

Jou ran to his room to find a very upset/drunk father. "Well, Well, boy when where you going to tell me of this school thing." Said the cruel man. "Father I am sorry I know you did not want me to go to it and want me to back to the gang thing but I can't" "An about this Seto boy." "Who Seto?" ask a scared blond. "You know what I am talking about you fag. So you like boy eh. You like to get fuck. We will see about that." "No father. please don't, no back off, please don't do this to me, father please not again, no." It was to late, the man grab Jou…

With Seto 

'Seto POV'

I ran as fast as I can. To the human eyes, I am nothing but a blur of color moving to fast to make out. I can smell Jou; I can smell his fear, blood and tears. (Dam it I was ready for him to break down on me, hit me, scream but not run off.) As I got closer to the building I could smell more of my puppy's blood.

With Jou

'Jou POV'

After my dad rape and also cutting the shit out of me, my dad locks me in a trunk. I panic it was to small and it was hard to breath. I hit the top of it and scream to get out but all he did was laugh at me some more. I could feel my blood all over me. I was going to die of blood lost. Thing where getting darker, I felt dizzy. My name been called was the only other thing I could here beside my father laughter and it sounded like Seto but I thought I was hearing thing for the lost of blood.

With Seto 

'Seto POV'

I made it to Jou place. I shift around looking for his sent. When I found it, I could smell more blood. I ran into the building and when to the apartment606. (mmm. One more 6 and it would be scary) I ran inside with out making a sound. I hide behind a wall as I saw Jou dad walk to his room. I whisper "Jou… Jou" I hoping he would here me but not for his dad to hear me. I heard a loud "Dad please let me out" and some sobs. I ran into the room where the voice came. When I got there I was beyond mad. Jou room was a mess. I saw rip pants, boxers, shirt ECT... I heard other sob and I saw his bed cover in blood and cum, I also saw drop of blood leading to a trunk. I walk to it and found Jou's rape and bloody body. He was uncontained; when I was going to pick him up I heard a man. "Let go of my son." I look at the man and saw it was Jou's dad, before he could hit me I punch him in the face with demotic power, he fell. With that I ran outside with Jou and finding a dark ally I turn to my demon form flying us to my place where Mokuba was waiting with a doctor. When I got home I found a dark place on the back of my house and turn human I ran inside and laid Jou on my bed. "Leave, I need to work." Where the words of Dr.Valentine, I left so she could work on my pup. Minute pass and I heard the doorbell ring; some man came in the hallway with some things. "Kaiba, where is the doctor?" they ask me I told them where she was and they walk in my room. Soon they came out leaving the thing they brute inside, soon after my doctor came out.

"Kaiba, Jou will be fine, however he did lost a lot of blood, he is underweight and he was rape. I think it good for he got professional help, but the good news he will live just fine."

"Is there anything I need to do for him?"

"Yes, I need you to make him take these pills. The blue one is for pain he can take it anytime with or with out eating but no more then 6 a day. As for the white one, they are to help him heal faster, he needs to take 2 for day with a meal first and he need lots of rest."

"I will make sure of that." I toke the pills and she left. I walk in my room to find Jou have awoken he seem scared, I need to talk to him.

'Normal POV'

Jou look at the door when he heard it open, what he saw scared him. Not only did Seto his secret crush know what kind of trash he is, Seto also saw Jou in his weakest point and he was scared to face him like this. Jou and Seto lock eyes Seto knew Jou fear. Jou open his mouth to say some thing but nothing came out. After some time Jou spoke "Seto, what happen, what you saw it… it…" Jou fainted

_I fix my chapter. Thanks to my Beta. _


	3. Dream or reality 2

_Ok here is the thing Jou have dark secrets but so dose Seto, will these secrets be the kick they need to find out some feelings they have or will this be the kick they need to get rid of one and other._

_  
Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Talking" Talking

(Words) thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or words Authors words

**_Words _**dreams or flash backs

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh"_

_Last time _

_Jou and Seto lock eyes Seto knew Jou fear. Jou open his mouth to say some thing but nothing came out. After some time Jou spoke "Seto, what happen, what you saw it… it…" Jou fainted _

"**Dream or reality 2"**

'**JOU POV'**

**_I was in a weird world. As I walk around a round, found my father beating and cutting Seto. I ran up to them and then my father was gone. Seto was bleeding bad, "I should have never save you life mutt", He pull out a gun and shot me. _**

'Normal POV'

Jou woke up with a scream, making Seto jump out of his sit in the desk dropping his hot coffee on himself. "Ah, that fucking burn", Seto looked at Jou with pain writing in his eyes, but soon turn into clod eyes. Seto walk out of the room and came back with a new shirt and pants.

"Sorry Kaiba, I had a very bad dream, it freak me out."

"I see," "Jou about what happen; I will not make fun of you, I will not tell, if that is want you thought I was going to do then you are wrong." "However, right now is not the time for that, next to you there a table with some food and pills the Doc. left for you, so you better eat and drink."

Jou looked at the wonderful food and eat it all; he also drank the pill with some water. "Thank Seto." Seto just looked at him and nod. He went to his work. Jou said noting until his eyes fell on a clock, "Shit, I got to go home. Seto where my pants, and shirt", Seto look at the pup and could se e him blush. "You shall not got back to that man and your shirt and pant had to be throw away the maid could not get the cum and blood out of it", for a moment Seto saw Jou shiver and knew it was from fear and the memory of what happen yesterday. He went back to typing before talking to Jou again.

"Look Jou, you may think I am a heartless person but I am not. I can't just let you go back to that man" "I may not know the pain and horror of being rape but I do know the pain of been beat up by some one that lives with you."

"I guess the rumors of Gouzaburou Kaiba been a fuck up stepfather are true"

"Yes, so how you feeling pup" Seto ask, not looking the blond boy in his bed.

"I am alive if that is what you asking, but I do feel weird being in your bed with only my boxer on" Jou look at the floor feeling a blush in his face

"True, it weird but be glad it my bed, I could have put you on the cold ground of my basement" Just then Seto look at Jou face that show only fear. "Yo Jou, Are you afraid of the dark or something, because you did freak out a lot when your dad lock you up in the trunk?"

"No, It just when I am alone in the dark or in places to small"

Jou looked up to see Seto face and for a second he thought he saw love and compassion in those blue eyes but it was there and gone so fast he thought it was all in his head.

Two Day later

After two day of been in Seto bed Jou could walk right again and was giving Seto next door bedroom making it the front to the left door from Mokubas room. He did miss school for those two days but living with a hardworking person as Seto, who got Jou new books, backpack with other school thing and also got him his homework. Jou was happy doing his homework. You see Jou was never a dummy, it just his dad would not let him do his homework or study, so he had trouble getting good grades.

Jou have been doing homework from the beginning of the school year to that day. He woke up at 5 am like Seto and Mokuba, eat something and when to work, by the time he was finishing his last homework it was 6:35 pm. Seto walk into his home office to find the blond of his dream working his ass off. Seto could not help but smile. Jou was reading and writing on his new history notebook, he was sweating, his eyes look dark honey from the dim light, his hair was not up but sticking to his handsome face. Seto felt his pants become too small for him, he let out a growl. Hearing a growl, he moves to see who was there. Jou freak when he saw Seto standing there looking at him.

"Seto, I am sorry, I just needed this desk to do my home work."

"Huh, No it ok. I am sorry for growling like that. Are you done, I need to finish some work." Jou pick up his notebooks, books and pencils and put them in his new backpack. "Yeah I am done." He got up and when to his room.

At 8pm

Jou, Seto, and Mokuba where all eating there dinner when Mokuba said "Man that chef, can really cook this is the best food he ever made". "To tell you the true, he out sick to day, so I was the one that made dinner." Mokuba and Seto look at Jou with big puppy eyes. Seto face went back to normal before he said "Well I guess we could fire the chef and have you cook from now on." Seto meant it as a joke, but was surprise when Jou accepted the offer. "Are you sure about this Jou, you don't have to."

'Jou POV'

(God is this a dream or reality, Seto been so nice and sweet with me.) After dinner I when to Seto Home office, I saw there was a new desk there. From Seto desk he spoke to me. "I put it there, so now you have a place to work on." I could only say thanks, as I sat on the sit. Soon I was writing some thing:

_Is this a dream or reality?_

_But what is a dream? Can I call life reality?_

_But what is reality? How do I kwon, what I am living is real?_

_Is this all in my head, or I am dreaming._

_What define reality? Are my dream reality or my reality dreams?_

_A scattered dream, is it reality or reality is like a scattered dream?_

_How do I know I am not dreaming?_

Soon I stop, I never saw anything like this before, and it just came out of nowhere. I could feel someone breath on my back and I turn to look at Seto, I heard his whisper "It a good poem. I see you are a free writer." I could not help myself and ask. "What a free writer?" He smirk and said "A free write his a person that write what ever comes to there heard and turn out to be a good novel, story or poem. That kind of people normally don't write for a living, because then people are going to ask them to write what they want. It doesn't work that way, they only write when it comes to them, or it also deepens on how they feel."

I am so one of those people, that why I some time write stories fast or slow. Now back to the story 

I felt my self blush when I saw how close his face was to mine, for some reason I could feel my self aim for his lips.

1. Seto and I close our eyes close.

2. We where almost there.

3. My lips almost touch his.

Just then his cell phone rang.

_Jenna: That all for now people. What will happen next? Will Seto kiss Jou or answer the phone? Well you just have to wait and see._


	4. Hard to control myself

_  
Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Talking" Talking

(Words) thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ Authors words

**_Words _**dreams or flash backs

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh"_

_Last time_

_I felt my self blush when I saw how close his face was to mine, for some reason I could feel my self aim for his lips. _

_1. Seto and I close our eyes._

_2. We where almost there._

_3. My lips almost touch his._

_Just then his cell phone rang. _

"**Hard to control myself"**

'**Seto POV'**

I was so close to taste those pink lips of my pup, but I could not. I open my eyes and look at the blond, with a sad look I back away and answer my cell phone. It was a moron from the company saying something went wrong and they need me there now. For a moment I thought I saw sadness in Jou eyes but he turn around and began to read a book. I just walk out the door and when to my office. When I came back it was 12 Pm. and he had fallen asleep on the desk. I could tell I was smiling, he look so cute. His hands where under his head and face so peaceful and his lip a bit open. I pick him up and carry him to his bed. I toke off the coat I let him use, I was going to take off his shirt and pant but I knew if I did I would not be able to control myself. After that I went to bed.

The Next day

'Normal POV'

Mokuba happily walk to his brother room, it was 5:15 and he was not up jet witch it not like him. When he enters he saw his brother in his bed moving wile moaning. The poor innocent boy not believing his eyes, walk close only to hear his brother moan a name. "Oh Jou… so… good… ah…" Mokuba blush hard, having an idea of what his dear big bro was dreaming of. Holding his giggles he calls out "Seto… Seto wake up." Opening his blue eyes Seto find his brother gray eyes and jumps. "Mokuba, what the meaning of this, Why are you here?" "Well you where not up so I came to see why and I find you having interesting dreams of Jou." Blushing Seto got up and went to the shower. "Whatever Mokuba, just don't tell gold pup." When Seto was done he got dress and went to the dinner table to find a blushing Jou and a smirking Brother. It only toke Seto 1.5 seconds to understand what happen. "Mokuba you told Jou!" It was not a question but more of a statement. Still blushing Jou look up to see and mad blushing Seto and Said, "I am sorry for you men, I would not know what to do if my sis saw me having wet dreams." Seto clam down when Mokuba gave him a look that said 'I would not say that to him' they ate what Jou made and head to school.

At school people where sock to see Jou come out of Seto limo, but none said a thing. Seto walk Jou to his locker, wile keeping an eye on him. Jou was a bit sock to see Seto looking so protective of him; it made him blush like hell. Ryuji came up to Jou and toke him away. Seto growl in a possessive manner, he was about to haunt Ryuji down when his cell phone began to ring. "What you want?" His eyes soften when he heard his brother talking and his eyes widen when Mokuba said it was time for mating season. Seto hang up and shiver. He knew what that meant. It was the time of the year were demons look for a mate, soon his hormones where going to drive him crazy. He knew it was going to get harder to control the desire to jump Jou.

With Jou 

'Jou POV'

Ryuji Drag me to an empty classroom. He was nervous, he close the door and looked at me. "Well…" He asks.

"Well what Ryuji…" I ask back.

"What you mean well what, when where you thinking of telling me, I mean I told you about my crush on Honda and you told me you are crushing on Seto but you never said you guy are dating." I blink at him. I could feel myself blush but I responded

"Dude, we are not dating, he just gave me a ride home that all." He looked at me and gave me 'oh' before hugging me hard. "Any way, Jou I am going to ask him to day." I could only let out a big what before he shhh me.

"Yeah, Jou I even got a ring for him."

"Wow Stop right there men, you are asking him to be your boyfriend not marry you."

"Jou, I know that, it a promise ring, look it even say, 'Love from Ryuji', what you think?"

"Wow, I think Honda would love it."

After that we walk to our first class, and for a moment I thought I saw Seto glare at Ryuji. After the first class was over, Seto pin me to the wall and growl low in his throat. "Why do you smell of Otogi?" For a moment his eyes flash red but then when back to normal. "Seto you are scaring me what wrong?" At that he seems to go back to normal, mumbling a sorry he let me go and walk me to the next class witch is Algebra I and left to Algebra II. At lunch time, He got me lunch and went to the library. I just when to my table with the gang, were they ask me so many thing like; Why are you hanging with Seto, Don't you guys hate one other, Are you ok? It was funny to see how protective they are. But I just did not say a word; all I could think of was Seto. The day went by fast and as the last bell rang I was ready to run away to a teacher stop me. "Jou, we are surprise to see all you homework and projects done, we may not give you all the point but at lest is better then a big fat 0." I looked at her, she is my fav teacher, I just told her the true "Look, I was having a bad year, but I don't want to fail." She just nods at me and I left. I was getting close to the school gate when I saw Seto. He was blushing a bit and look away, "What", was the only thing I could say, he just clear his throat and pointed at my pants, when I look down I see that the school pants that Seto let me use to day where falling off. I blush and pull them up. I said it was ok now and he looked at me and spoke "We need to get you some outfit, mine are too big and you can't live out of mine." I let out a duh and we when to the mall.

'Seto POV'

On our ride to the mall I could feel the effect of heat or mating season on me, my body was beginning to respond to it. When we got out of the limo I could see Jou trying to keep it pants from falling, and ever time it fell a bit and I saw his boxers, I wanted nothing more then to claim him as mine. He just walk in front of me, he look like he was looking for something, but he did not even look at the store close to us. I finally saw him walk into a store and was shock to see it was Hot topic. I walk in after him, fond him looking at something, he then look at me and said "Would you help me?" , "No Jou", "Please, Seto", he gave me his puppy eyes and I could not help but say ,"fine", After that I found my self looking at Jou trying out outfit and telling him if he look ok or not. 'God I am dying here, can't he see ever time he come out with leather pant or shirt that are like second skin and rip jean act is killing me. I just want to jump him and take him right there.', He come out with a red shirt that had the red eyes black dragon in the front and a jacket that say bad boy on the back, black jean that are so tight, and some accessories. "Seto I don't know what to pick." I saw he had other shirts and pants that where not all black. I looked at him and was surprise with the next sentence, "I can only pay for on set but not all." 'Was Jou really thinking that he was going to pay, cute." I pick up the outfit and shoes and boots and went to pay, when I heard, "Wait, Seto don't, you gave me so much you don't have to pay for those." I just smirk and said to the worker, "I will be paying for this and the items the blond over there is wearing, he we leave with them on." The girl looked at me and answers "I am sorry sir but you can't do that, he has to take them off to pay them." I just glare and said, "I am Seto Kaiba and you will do what I say." She blushed and said a yes sir as she did what I told her. We soon left the store and when to other one. It was ok for Jou to have his own way of dressing but I would not let him with out formal outfits and school uniforms. I got him some of those. After that I got him his very own personal laptop and a cell phone witch and my phone, Mokuba, my limo driver, and my bodyguard once I got him those, we went back home so I could work and for him to do homework.

At home Jou Called Otogi, witch made me jealous and angry. I could hear them talk about Honda saying yes, and Otogi and Honda where going to a movie to night and how Otogi did not know what to wear. 'Why would Otogi care how he looks if he was going to see a movie with a friend?' Then I heard Jou answer him, "Wear that blue and black outfit I got you for your birth day, it would turn on any gay guy, and it will work on Honda." At that I almost drop my coffee, Otogi is gay and is dating Honda, and Jou know but don't care. After words I hear Otogi making fun Jou and they talk like two gay friends. That when it hit me. 'Oh my god, Jou gay too', If I thought controlling myself has hard because of mating season, then it going to get harder now. I walk way and went to my office.

Days Later

It as been 4 day into my heat and I am beginning to lose control. I want Jou and I want him now. I was in my ballroom trying to teach him how to dance; he was so close to me that I could feel his body heat. My claws where beginning to grow and I could only smell his intoxicating sent of vanilla, I was so fuscous on him that I trip and made him fall with me but before we hit the ground I put one of arm on the ground and hold us there before slowly I lay us on the ground. We where face to face, his hands where on my chest and mine on his waist, he was flush and his lip where so close to mine. He pushes himself a bit and our lip touch, it was so soft and sweet it made me moan, I deepen the kiss by pressing harder, pushing my tongue in to his mouth. Son we where making out on my ballroom floor and my claws began to dig into his skin and he yep and back away a bit to look at me, he looked scared, he got up and ran to his room. I ran to a mirror. My eyes where a blood-red, my claws had a bit out Jou shirt and my fang where bigger, I change back to my normal form and ran after Jou.

_Oh my, what going to happen now? You may ask ,well you have to wait to see._


	5. “So what if you are not human?”

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Talking" Talking

(Words) thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or words Authors words

_**Words **_dreams or flash backs

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh"_

_Last time_

_Soon we were making out on my ballroom floor and my claws began to dig into his skin and he yelped and backed away a bit to look at me. He looked scared, He got up and ran to his room. I ran to a mirror. My eyes were a blood-red, my claws had a tore a piece out of Jou's shirt, and my fangs were bigger. I changed back to my normal form and ran after Jou._

"**So what if you are not human?"**

Jou POV

I lock myself in my room. I'm scared. I don't know, but that's the second time Seto seemed not to be human. First, he became as aggressive as a demon or something, and now this. (I love him, but why am I scared of him? What's wrong with us? I am hiding from him and his inhumanity? What am I going to do now?) I hear him in the hallway, he's walking to my door. With a bang, Seto breaks down the door. I could see his eyes were red, but the moment he sees me his eyes soften and go back to blue.

"Jou Please don't run away this time, I will not hurt you. I just want to talk."

In my fear, I let out a weak yes before he sits in front of me on the floor and looks me in the eyes as if to prove he's not lying.

"Jou, remember the time I helped Yami and the other yamis stop Seth?"

I let out another weak yes before he started talking again.

"When I helped Yami, Seth was so mad he did a spell, which is now my cruse. Jou, what I am trying to say is: thanks to him I am a dragon demon and Mokuba is a half demon. Before you ask, the reason he's a half demon and not a full demon is because his heart back then was pure and still is. However, mine was cold like a dragon's blood. Even though I am a demon I will not hurt you, Jou, I could never hurt you pup… I… I love you."

I could feel tears going down my face, I saw that he was not lying to me. (OMG, he loves me, he loves me! I don't give a fuck that he's demon or what ever.) I get up and he follows me, I get closer and he seems ready for a hit, but I surprise him by just hugging him.

'Seto POV'

I was shocked, he was hugging me. I let a smirk grace my face before I hug him back. I almost cried when he said, "So what if you are not human, I love you too." He pulled away and kissed me. Letting a growl out, I kissed back with the love and passion I had been saving. I felt him melt in my arms and moan as I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. (God, he tasted better then I could have dreamt of.) We pulled away after a while.

He then looked at me and asked, "Can I see your form?"

I smiled and said "Which one pup?"

He blushed and looked down, so I used my free hand, the one that was not holding him by the waist, to pull his head up so he would look me in the eyes.

"All" He said and I pulled him outside the house. When we got to the back yard I looked around and saw that we were alone, so I kissed his lips and winked at him before I backed away. When I saw we had good space, I turned into my animal, the dragon. I was all silver, almost white, and my eyes were red. He looked at me and almost fainted, but then he let out a scream. I could tell it meant "You look as if the red eye black dragon and the blue eye white dragon became one." I opened my wings. I saw him back away and fall on his ass. I let out a laugh which sounded like a weird roar. After I let him have a good look, I turned into my demon form: silver dragon wings on my back, red eyes, sharp fangs and sharp claws with a dragon tail. I almost laughed. He looked like a little kid after getting the pet he always wanted. I could tell he was blushing more then normal. I followed his eyes only to find he was looking where my cock should be, and I blush when I remembered that I had a hard on. (Damn heat)

He then looked at my face and asked, "Do you always get happy when you change forms?"

That made me blush a lot. (Well I had to tell him sooner or later and it'd better if I told him now.) "No Pup, don't get scared or anything. I promise I will not rape you. Ok, but I am in heat. Heat is the time of the year when demons most find his mate or what humans will call it there lover." He was blushing so much it made him look cute.

"Am I your mate?"

(God, I can't believe he asked me that. Fuck yeah, you're my mate) "Well, I would love that, but I don't think you are ready for that kind of action." (If he was red before, then I don't know what to call this color on his face now)

"Well Kaiba, I think it time for us to go back, plus don't you have work to do?"

I smirked and we went back inside. I started doing some work as I saw Jou doing our homework. It was so hard to believe I let him do my homework, so we could finish faster and do something together. After some time he was done and I was close to finishing when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and I could tell he was talking to Honda about something and that Honda needed to see Jou now. Jou froze. Then he said he could not, but if he liked they could talk tomorrow at school.

At school

As soon we got to school, Jou kissed my check and got out of the limo, runnig of somewhere. When I found Jou, he was in an empty classroom with Honda.

"Look, Jou, we have been friends like forever, so I have to tell you. I have been seeing Otogi secretly."

Jou just smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, Jou, I think I fallen in love with him and now he's asking me to be his boyfriend. He even gave me a ring ,but I don't know, Jou"

I saw my pup laugh before he said, "If you love him, then go for it, man, I am your friend and I will always be your friend. Plus, I got something to tell you too. Seto and I are dating now. I love him so much and I know he loves me back."

Honda looked at my pup and smirked. "Is that way you always get happy after fighting with him?"

Seeing my pup blush, I walk in. "Pup, there you are I was looking for you" I go over and hug him. I look at Honda and nod his way.

"Well, guys, let go to class," said a very red pup.

At lunch time, I sat at my table, close to my pup. I saw Honda get up and walk over to Otogi, show him that he had the ring on and then say, "I would love to be your bf, dice man"

Otogi smiled before hugging Honda. They went over to the gang to tell them about the news and I saw how all but Anzu were happy. She began talking about how wrong it was for a guy to love a guy, and that God made us to love man with woman. I saw Malik, Ryu, Yugi about cry and I could also see three very angry yamis ready to send her to the shadow world. Otogi glared at her and Honda told her to shut the hell up, but what really got me was the Jou said "Yeah, well guess what bitch…" He walked over to me, pulled me up to my feet by the collar of my shirt, and kissed me with so much passion I growl with need and desire. At first I was shocked, but I soon got over it and grabed him by the waist as his hand went to my hair. Then right in front of the school I pushed my tongue in his mouth and we battled, not caring if people were looking. I let my want be known, by growling louder, pressing my body fully to Jou and kissing him like he was my first and my last meal for the rest of my life. We stopped for a sec to whisper "I love you" before we kiss again. I could hear the cat calls coming from the yamis, Honda and Otogi before we let go. We were panting, and our lungs were on fire, but I did not give a dam. That was the single hottest make out section I ever had.

I smirked, "Well, pup, we should stop. I don't want us to get detention." (I knew that was a lie, but if we didn't stop now I was afraid I'd lose control and jump him here and now, God, that was too good to be real.) I looked around and saw how they looked at us "What, got a problem?!"

They all said nothing and left to finish lunch. I saw Anzu walk away and the gang ask me to join them for lunch, so I saved my work and sat with them.

_Well that it, i know it not much for staking so long but final exames..._

_I want to give thanks for my beta and all that gave ideas and help..._


	6. I need this

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Talking" Talking

(Words) thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or words Authors words

_**Words **_dreams or flash backs

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh"_

_Last time_

_I smirked, "Well, pup, we should stop. I don't want us to get detention." (I knew that was a lie, but if we didn't stop now I was afraid I'd lose control and jump him here and now, God, that was too good to be real.) I looked around and saw how they looked at us "What, got a problem?!" _

_They all said nothing and left to finish lunch. I saw Anzu walk away and the gang, asks me to join them for lunch, so I saved my work and sat with them. _

"I need this"

"Normal POV"

Jou was at KC in the lower floors looking for a doctor he needed to give some paper. "Damn it. Why did I tell Seto I could give the doc the papers? I think I got lost." He saw a woman in front of him and yelled out for her. "Hey you, do you know where I can find Doc Boa?"

The woman turned around and looked at the boy. "That would be me. Why?"

Jou just gave her the papers before asking how to get out of there and back to Mr. Kaiba's office. Once he was in the upper floor, he walked to Seto's office. Before he got to enter, a woman stopped him.

"Hey, you can't go in there. You need an appointment. What's your name, boy?"

"I am Jou, but if Seto asks, tell him it's a blond Puppy." Jou felt like laughing at that moment.

The woman ignored him and grabbed the phone. Using a professional voice, she called Mr. Kaiba. "Hello sir, I know you do not like being called, but there is a Jou here claiming to be your Blond puppy and…" Before the poor woman could finish what she was saying, yelling could be heard on the other line. The woman looked like she was about to cry. She began to clean her desk and looked at Jou "You may go in." She picked up her stuff and ran off in tears. Joe blinked before walking into his lover's office, only to find a very, very pissed off bf.

"Hi dragon, I gave the doc the paper", said Jou. Meanwhile, the red eyed demon stopped his typing. When he heard his puppy's voice, he cooled down. Actually, one would almost think that he had a double personality because he changed from angry and deadly to happy and clam in less than a second.

Smiling at his pup Seto asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The blond just smiled and said no. Then Jou began to organize Seto's files by type, date and business. Yeah, Jou maybe some times lazy, but he can't stand it when files are out of order. It's kind of an obsessive compulsive thing he has. He was shocked to see he had forgotten a file on the floor, so he walked over to it and bent to get it. When he heard a very possessive and needy growl coming from the boy in the desk, Jou turned around to look at his lover and saw he was in pain. Dropping the file, he ran over to him. "Seto, are you ok?"

His lover grunted and said, "It's the damn heat, it's killing me here." Seto sat back where he was and tried to breath, but he could only smell Jou intoxicating aroma of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Seto, I have an idea, it will help you and we don't have to have sex."

** Ok people you know the drill, this is the rated R or S (sexual) Part of the story so anyone under 17 or have problems with gay sex don't red until I say so. **

Before Seto could say anything, Jou went under his desk and unzipped his lover's pants, pulling his dick out. Jou almost fainted because of how big his lover was. Taking some deep breaths his stuck out his tongue and gave it a quick lick before pulling his tongue back in. Liking the taste of his lover, he began to lick all of it, causing Seto to release some loud moans. Feeling a bit braver, the blond put the head in his mouth and began to suck.

"Fuck, Jou, don't tease. I need this… oh… so—ungh… ugh…uh… UH… UH… UGH…."

Jou used his teeth and Seto threw his head back and howled. Jou pulled away from Seto and he growled, not one bit pleased with that.

"Damn it, Seto, you want people in KC to know what I am doing here? Keep it down."

"Fine. Just keep going, pup"

Jou smirked before taking all of Seto as deep as he could. Once again, Seto threw his head back, but this time he covered his lips to stop the howl from coming out. His other hand was griping the desk so hard his claws, which were now out, were beginning to rip into it. At that moment, the phone in the office began to ring. Seto picked it up and tried not to sound like he was getting a blow job at the moment.

"What the fuck do you want? I am busy here…Well, is there a problem? Then fix it. That's why I pay, don't I? Now, don't call until you fix it." Seto hung up. Looking that he really hangs up and let out some pretty loud moans. He was panting and moaning, while telling Jou to go faster and harder. He was so close he could feel it when his assistant walked in with some files. She walked in and froze when she saw her boss. He was grinding his teeth, sweaty, and he looked at her like he would kill her. The woman was so scared she ran out of the office before he could fire her. Right after she left, Seto growled one last time before losing all control and that sweet release finally came. Seto was panting. Jou finished cleaning Seto, put him back in his pants, and zipped them close. Coming from under the desk, Jou smiled at his lover.

** You can read now **

"You like that, Seto-love?" asked Jou.

Seto, on the other hand, could not speak at the moment and just kissed his lover. When they stopped kissing Seto asked "You want me to do the same, love?"

Jou blushed and looked away. "I don't think you would need to do that. It just… you sounded so hot and it sounded like it felt so good, I kind lost it." At that, Seto laughed.

Oh fuck Seto laugh O.O. looks at beta- I think I been drinking too much Pepsi. 

"Jou, why don't we go home? I can finish tomorrow." Getting a smile from his blond puppy, Seto saved some work on his laptop and went out the door with his lover. When they went out of the office, his assistant was at her desk drinking a soda, and she almost choked on it. Telling his lover to meet him at the limo, Seto walked up to the woman. "If you tell anyone then: One, you will get fired; two, your bf will know you cheat on him with women; and three your bf will know you have slept with his sister." The woman only nodded as he walked out of the place.

Once inside the limo, Seto jumped on Jou, making the blond fall back.

"Fuck, Seto what are you…" Jou's words were cut off when Seto kissed him.

"God, Jou you taste so good," said Seto in a very husky voice. Seto's hand began to grope and stroke every part of Jou's body. Without even the slightest hesitancy, they went under Joey's shirt and began stroking his stomach before making their way up to pinch and pull his nipples.

"Fuck, Seto…" As Seto moved his kissed to Jou neck, the blond moved his head back letting his lover kiss all his neck, making him moan even louder then before.

Seeing that his puppy liked what he was doing, he bit Jou's neck hard enough to leave a mark, but not to make him bleed. "You like that, huh, pup?" Seto whispered seductively into Jou's ear, making Jou shiver. Stopping for a second, the demon took Jou's shirt off and threw it away. With the shirt out of the way, Seto began to suck and lick his way from Jou's neck to one of his nipples. He was about to bite one when he heard Jou.

"Seto, stop"

Seto looked at his love and gave him a look, asking why.

"The driver is looking at us," whispered the blushing the puppy. With a possessive growl, Seto glared at the driver before pushing a button, closing the window, so the man couldn't see him molesting his mate. For a second, Seto stopped trying to forget the meaning of the word mate, but soon he forgot when he felt his lover push his hips up so his arousal would rub with the demon on top of him. Moaning his lover's name, Seto began to rub his arousal with his lover until they could feel they were going to cum. Just when they did, Seto bit Jou hard on the neck, tasting blood on his lips. Seto made some of his demon power pass to his love. When the brunet pulled away, he saw his puppy was sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, Seto left him alone. However, seeing that, once they got home, the boy was not waking up, Seto began to worry. He tried waking his puppy, but nothing. Not liking what he was seeing, he picked up the boy and walked inside the mansion. He laid his lover on the bed and grabbed his cell phone. Seto called the only person that he knew that could help.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Seto. Can you come over? And if you wish, you can bring Mr. Valentine over." There was a pause before he got a response.

"I don't know. Can't you wait? My graduation is tomorrow."

"But I need you here. There's something very wrong and I need you. Can't you take an airplane tomorrow afternoon?"

"Seto Kaiba, you know I don't fly at night. However, I will take the airplane as soon as graduation is over, so that means I will be in Japan by 9pm or later."

"Thanks, Bye"

"Whatever, bye"

_Yay, it fix Thanks beta. You rock. I also want to thank all those that told me about my mistakes and most of all too all those that review my stories. I am going to be a bit slow on this story because I am also writing a Sephiroth and Aeris story for my Best friend Emus. But I promise to do my best._


	7. I am a what?

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Talking" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or Authors words

_**Words **_dreams or flash backs

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

"_Hello"_

"_Hey, is Seto can you come over. And if you wish you can bring Mr. Valentine over."There was a pause before he got a respond._

"_I don't know, can't you wait, and my Graduation is tomorrow."_

"_But I need you here there something very wrong and I need you, can't you take an airplane tomorrow afternoon?" _

"_Seto Kaiba you know I don't fly at night, however I will take the airplane as soon as the graduation is over so that mean I will be in Japan by 9pm or later."_

"_Thanks, Bye"_

"_Whatever, bye"_

"_I am a what?"_

"Lucia POV"

Fuck I am piss off, I just graduated from my Culinary Art classes in America and now I was walking to the airport, to see my son Seto Kaiba. That right I see Seto as my son. It a long story but I guess I can tell you. Long ago about 199 year ago I was born. I was one of the only pure Demons, my father was a great serpent demon and lord of many lands, my mother was a great feline witch or priestess demon, and I don't care what you call it however after years pass human forgot demons, vampire, and werewolf ever live so we began to hide in the shadows. One day our family was attack and I lost my mother, which meant I lost my father. You see when the beta/uke of the lovers dies the Alfa/seme dies, however if the Alfa dies then the beta get to live and that only if the beta is: one; going to have a baby or two; there kid is to young and still needs a parent. I was left wounded; they thought it would be fun to see me die a slow and painful death. However I meet a vampire name Vincent Valentine and giving me the power of a vampire I became the first Vampire/demon to walk this planet. My memory are stop as my lover grab my hand as we enter the airplane, sitting next to me, I go back to thinking.

Well, anyway like I was saying. One day I went to work for the evil Kaiba and I don't mean my son, I need the money to study Culinary Arts. I got a call from him, and that meant I need to kill someone. It was a cruel job but years (100 years) in the army made me a cold killing assassin. However, I would also be sent to spy on the two young Kaibas, and I fell hard for Seto, Mokuba and I don't mean like a lover I mean, I began to feel like they were my own kids. I would follow Seto and protected even times I was not sent to do it. One night Gouzaburou Kaiba, beat Seto so bad he was going to die and was going to attack Mokuba. I lost my mind and attack the man after killing him I used a spell to make it looked like he was drunk and fell from a balcony. I and my lover healed Seto until he was able to gain the company. Now they are in my custody, however Seto wanted my dreams to come true so he paid for my classes and for my lover classes too. Now my babies (Seto and Mokuba) need me and I am dam if I don't get to them.

Looking at my right I see Vincent Valentine staring at me. "What is it love", I ask him, only to get a smirk and a kiss on the lips. "You are worry about them?" He said to me. "Of course I am worry, you blood sucker, and Seto would never call like that if things where ok. Plus you know they are my little demon and half demon." He grunts before pulling out his long vampire like tongue and lick up my neck, god I love it when he does that, but this is not the moment. I give him a glare and he stop, grabbing his book he began to read.

By 8:00pm.

We finally made it to my son mansion, without look at the butler I told him to pick our bag and put it in our room as we went to Seto room. Said brunet was walking up and down his room talking to himself. "What not greeting for your mother" I say in a fake hurt tone, hearing this, my son stops and stares at me for a bit.

"Normal POV"

Seto stops what he was doing and just stares at the Teenager girl that means so much to him. Without thinking he runs up to her and hugs her. Hearing a possessive growl coming from a black headed, red eyes jealous vampire he let go of his mother. "Oh, hi there Mr. Valentine", said Seto. "God dam it Seto, I have been with your mother over 100 of years, I saved your life and I taken care of you and Mokuba yet you never looked at me in the eyes, called me dad or papa nor ever called me by my first name.", this words came out of the red eyes vampire in a clam cool voice yet Lucia and Seto could tell there was hurt in his voice. "I just thought you did not like me. I am sorry Dad." With that said Seto walk up to Vincent and gave him a hug. "Well son, I hope you did not beg us to come here just for a hugs", Lucia said as she saw him and Vincent let go of each other and looked at her. "You may want to sit down for this one mother" said a very nervous dragon. Once they all sat down Seto told her all that been happing for the past months. Once Seto finish his story Vincent was smirking as for Lucia she fell on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Mother this is not funny, my boyfriend is out cold and you are laughing."

"Son he will be just fine. Nothing wrong with that human boy name Jou, when you bit the boy while committing a sexual act with him you mark him as your future mate. However you bit him first there for he is the beta/uke and you're the Alfa/seme."

"That still does not explained why he is out cold mom"

"Seto I told you before my boy, when the Alfa is a demon and if the beta is a human, then the beta is turn into a half demon once the Alfa marks him as his future mate. As for your heat problem; Once a demon come of age (200 years) he will have to find his true love aka mate for life, however if the demon found that mate before he is of age then the demon will go through the same heat from coming of age." Once she was done Seto gave her a weird look. "I think, what she meant is that the reason your heat was longer was because he is you true love." Said Vincent after a second, "oh", was the only thing Seto could say at the moment. "Jou and Seto are going to get marry?" said a very happy Mokuba from the door. They all looked at the boy before laughing. "In a matter of speaking, yes son" "however my boy, they won't if you don't come here and give me a hug." Said Lucia hearing this, the little boy ran up to her and hugs her. "Wait a minute here brother, I can't just marry Jou like that. First let him get use to been a half demon, second I have to fully claim him as my mate and then we can talk about a wedding."

The next day

When Seto got to his school he found himself trap by Jou friends. "Seto, where have you and Jou been yesterday and why is he not here in school right now" ask a very piss off Honda. "Jou was not feeling good so when I pick him up on his house I take him home so my personal doctor could take a good look at him. The Doctor said he should stay in bed for a few days, so I let him in a guess room in my house so he could get the rest the doctor Oder, as for me to showing I had miss the 2 first classes so I tough I could stay with him and do some work." 'God I am good' tough Seto. "Bullshit" scream Honda. "I called his house last night, and his father told me he not been in that house for over a month now tell me the true Kaiba or I am going to break your neck" Otogi saw his boyfriend was not joking began to whisper sweet words to calm him down. "Fine you all want to know what going on, I tell you all at lunch time, I can't talk about this in public, and Jou will kill me if I do." With that said Seto walk to his class room. Once in the class room Seto send a text message to Lucia telling her to call his school and ask the principal to tell him he have to go to his company now. Soon the principal was calling him to his office, saying that something is wrong at his company and he need to be there now. Once that was done, Said CEO acted as if he was mad and curse making all believe it was true and he left. So by the time it was lunch and all the gang went to look for him they only found nothing.

Seto left to his office and do some work that way he could be at home with Jou all afternoon. At 1:00 pm Seto got to his mansion and went to see where his lover was, however when he got to his room Jou was not there letting out a unpleased growl he follow his nose to find him and when he does Jou in the bathtub with Vincent. "What the fuck do you think you are doing to my Jou." Growl the new very angry, possessive, ready to kill red eyes dragon demon. Turning is head Vincent saw Seto "Good you here, Go down stairs to Lucia and get more ice we need to cool your boyfriend down." Said the vampire, some time pass and he still smell the demon there letting a growl out "For crying out loud I am not going to molest him, go get the dam ice before he over heats in here." Letting on final growl Seto ran off once down stares he look at his mother "What the hell is going on here?" making the poor half breed jump. "Seto relax, it normal. When a human is turning in to a half demon they heat up. Now be a good boy and stop getting jealous, Vincent will not hurt him, he just trying to cool the boy down. Now get this ice to the bathroom upstairs and put it in the bathtub that should help." Seto finally calm down and really what was really going on giving a quick sorry and went upstairs to help out. By 2:30 pm they cool the poor boy down but once that was done they dry him up/ more like Seto did it. Not liking the fact that someone else was touching his pup/ and put him in bed. Once that was done; Seto went to his home office and went to work, Vincent went to the inside library as always to read some good horror book while Lucia was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

By sunset that day, it was peaceful, all was calm, the bird sang a soft melody, and the wind was warm and calm, in the kitchen Lucia could be heard cooking as she hum a happy song, Mokuba had come home and was happily doing his homework in his room while his radio played soft music, Vincent was in the library writing his poetry, Seto was saving some work in his laptop and Jou was in Seto bed sleeping. However the sweet peaceful afternoon was interrupted when the blonde puppy woke up and walk to the bathroom mirror that was located next to his dragon bedroom, once the blonde saw himself he let out a surprise yet shock scream that was heard all over the mansion. This scream was so loud it made Mokuba fall from his bed, Vincent to sap his pen in two, drooping the ink in his wonderful poem, Lucia to drop he pan and for Seto to stand up from his sit so fast he trip and fall on the floor. Once they all fix themselves they all ran to where the scream came from, they found Jou on the empty bathtub scared, but not only that he had a pair of cute dog ears on his head and a tail that comes out of his pants. Seen that he (Seto) would need to have a talk alone with his lover, he let out a small growl, getting the message the rest left. Seto walk up to his lover and pick him up. As soon as Jou was in the safeties' of his dragon hands he broke down and cried. Soon the pup found himself in Seto lap while his lover was sitting in his bed humming a song to calm him down. Once Jou was calm Seto spoke "Jou, you are a half demon now. I am so sorry I could not control myself and I mark you as my future mate. Jou please forgive me, I love you so much." Once he was done Jou let out a yell, "I am a what?" Jou was shock.

"Pup, you are a half dog demon." Said Seto, Jou looked at his lover for some time, he did not know if to be scared or happy. He love Seto, and does not care HE a demon, but been a half demon himself was weird. Jou finally looks into is boyfriend eyes.

"I love you Seto, but I can't go to school with a dog ears and a tail" said Jou after giving Seto a kiss on the lip.

Seto was so happy his puppy was not mad at him, "Don't worry pup, I will teach you how to change forms."

"Sweet, one more thing Seto, who are those people" asks the half demon. Making his lover eyes widen.


	8. The big happy Family

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or Authors words

_**Word **_dream or flash backs,

**Word-** demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

"_I love you Seto, but I can't go to school with a dog ears and a tail" said Jou after giving Seto a kiss on the lip. _

_Seto was so happy his puppy was not mad at him, "Don't worry pup, I will teach you how to change forms." _

"_Sweet, one more thing Seto, who are those people" asks the half demon. Making his lover eyes widen._

_The Big happy Family_

**Normal POV**

Seto looked at his lover and began his long story, about how he was save by Lucia and Vincent, he also explain what really happen to his step-father and why he called Lucia and Vincent mom and dad and what they where. Once Seto was done Jou had this, wow, look and was having trouble thinking right; however unknown to him he look funny to Seto so the dragon demon began to laugh out loud braking Jou train of thoughts. Jou was going to scream at Seto but the only thing that came out was a very angry growl, making Seto stop his laughing and stare at him.

"Sorry, it just you look so cute, when you are confused." Said Seto

"I am sorry; I don't even know I could growl like that"

"Jou you a half dog demon now, you be doing thing more then just growling when you are angry, but don't worry, I will help you and it will get better." Said Seto while hugging his puppy, at the mention of puppy Jou turn into one in Seto embrace; Jou began to growl at his lover but lucky for Seto, Lucia made him learn dog demon, feline demon, bird demon and vampire language a long time ago.

"**Seto, what happen to me…? Help me I am to small, Seto don't look at me and help me"** said a very scared puppy, Seto on the other hand could only laugh at his lover before saying "**Jou relax, you most of picture you self as a puppy in your head, and been a half dog demon gave you the power to turn into a puppy. Ok Just relax and picture your self like a human with out the ears and tails."** Jou look at the demon before doing what he was told. Soon he found himself looking like a true human. Jou was so happy he jump his lover and gave him a big kiss; Seto never lost his cool and just kiss him back. Soon the two lovers found themselves roiling around the floor making out. Just when Seto was about to bite Jou neck, Mokuba came running into the room.

"Big Brother, ma said… ier… Bro do you need a moment" Said the little kid stoping whatever his brother was about to do to the blonde.

"Mokuba ier… it not what it seems… well I mean…" said a very nerves dragon demon

"Dad! Seto is molesting Jou on the floor." Said a pale Mokuba making the Vampire run into the room

"Sato James, Kaiba what in the 9 hells do you two you are doing?" ask an unpleased vampire.

Jou seen how they where all freaking out because they thought Seto was molesting him began to laugh out loud "Mokuba and Mr. Valentine I am fine, nothing is wrong here. We just lost a bit of control. It all right…"Said the puppy while giving them his biggest smile. Seen that all was well Vincent spoke to them "Fine, by the way dinner is ready, you should all go down stair before Lucia get angry and come to get you guys…" Before He was done in came the mention woman grabbing Seto and Vincent by the ear she began pulling them down stairs "Did I not send Mokuba to get you boys, dinner is getting cold and you know I hate it when it get cold. Vincent how many time must I drag you and Seto to dinner? Seto if I ever see you molesting that poor boy again, I give you the spanking of you life. Now you two sit down for dinner." she pushes both Seto and her lover in there sit before turning to Mokuba "Thank you Mokuba, did you wash you hands." One the boy nod she sat him down and then turns to look at Jou "Hi there Jou, I see you are feeling better, I am glad to see you up and about now you must be hungry, sit… sit… I will bring you a big plate" she gave the boy a big hug and a kiss in the forehead and sat him down next to Seto and left to get dinner. "Wow, Seto is she always like that?" ask Jou.

"Yeah, ma can be like that. I am just glad she likes you." Said Seto

"You two better shut up before she comes back, or you will get it" warned Vincent

Soon Lucia came back and set the plates and all began to have dinner. It went well they all had a good time, in fact it almost seem like they all been living together for years and where a big happy Family.

_Wow this one is a shot one. I am sorry people but college is taking a lot out of me. But don't worry I will finish this story. However I will have to make it into two parts._


	9. We need to Talk

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or Authors words

_**Word **_dream or flash backs,

**Word-** demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

_Soon Lucia came back and set the plates and all began to have dinner. It went well they all had a good time, in fact it almost seem like they all been living together for years and where a big happy Family. _

**We need to talk**

**Normal POV**

That very night after Dinner Seto was training Jou in the ball room. They have learned that Jou can turn into 6 forms just like Seto could. There was the human, his half demon look which is when he has the body of a human but eyes of a demon, dog tail, dog ears and claws, his puppy dog form, a dog form but its a few feet bigger then normal dogs, a normal dog and a big dog demon form, it was almost as big as Seto full dragon form. In all his form Jou had the same hair color golden brown unlike Seto that his colors could change as he wishes it.

Jou was turning in to his form a lot to learnt to do this as fast as he can just if something happens he be ready for it. Jou was in his puppy form, while Seto was in his baby dragon form, they where running around tagging one other in the ball room when Vincent walk in. "Aw, how cute. They are acting like brats. Ok you two break it up, stop the chasing around, don't you two got school tomorrow?" once he was done he heard a whinnying coming from the puppy and a growl from the dragon.

"**But dad it only 8:00 pm, and we are just having fun" **Said Seto

"**Yeah, please let us have fun, come on you know Seto he is always working, I am glad he spending time with me and not in his laptop" **said Jou which won him a glare from his lover

"**I am not always working Jou." **Said Seto

"**Yes you are brother." **Butt in Mokuba who just walk into the room.

Seto stared at his brother before jumping him just to scare him a bit. But that only won him a laugh from the little boy and playful push from Jou. The 3 boy began to laugh and play. Seen This Vincent did not have the heart to break up there game, so he went to check up on his mate.

By 8:30 pm, Mokuba was playing some videogames, Vincent was with his mate in there room, there was don't disturbed sign in the bedroom door. Seto was in the study room in front of the fireplace with a puppy in his lap and while he read a book he rub Jou puppy ears. "**Seto, god… right there… oh that feels good." **Was coming from the dog making Seto drop his book from laughing " **You know love, if I did not know any better I would think I was rubbing something else"** this cause Jou to turn back into a human and blush a deep red. Seto smile seen that blush on his lover, he loved it when Jou blush he just looked so cute. Seto lean in and kiss Jou check while telling him to relax that he was only messing around with him. Soon a butler walk into the room "Sir, a group of kid are demanding to talk to you saying you have some thing you have to tell them." The butler expected Seto to screaming at him that no one demand anything from him, however he looked at Jou and whisper to him what happen that day in school. When Jou nod, Seto order the butler to bring the kids over here and that he will take care of them.

Jou was a littler nervous to tell his friend the true but, he knew that what ever happens Seto will be there and that all that he needs. When the gang was there, Honda jump Seto, with out care in the world Seto used his demon power and push the boy off him, sadly he did it to hard and Honda hit the wall to hard. "Dam it, Sorry Honda I did not mean to push you that hard", Said the CEO.

"Dam it Seto, Honda baby are you ok. Talk to me baby please tell me you ok" said Otogi

"I am fine babe, it ok it did not hurt much, but dam it Seto I am going to kill you" said a piss off Honda getting up from the floor and walk up to Seto, however before he could push the brunet Jou was in front of him and was growling, his eyes where red and his claws, dog ear and tail where out. "Don't you even dare Honda; you not ever letting him explain what is going on", Said a very unpleased Jou. When Seto put his hand in Jou shoulder the boy clam down and went to his old self. The room was shock, they could barley say anything.

"Ok guy, I think it better if you all sit down for this one. It a long Story and we have school tomorrow." Said Seto while he sat down and sat Jou in his lap.

_Ok that it… sorry I could not write more but I got a two test this week and my brain is in overload. Hopefully I will pass the test and finish this part and start on the second one. It shall be call Secret and Love II. I know it lame but until now it will do. If I come up with a better name I will tell you all._


	10. Confession

_Paring __Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

"Word" Talking

'Words' thinking

Words Time or place

/words/ or Authors words

_**Word **_dream or flash backs

**Word- **Vampire talk

**Word-** demon talk / this like when the demon is talking in there own language for example Jou start to growl like a dog and really is saying something.

_Jou: "This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape, male pregnancy. Oh and Jenna does not own the characters of the story nor Yo-gi-oh or FF7, the only thing she owns is Lucia."_

_Last time_

"_Ok guy, I think it better if you all sit down for this one. It a long Story and we have school tomorrow." Said Seto while he sat down and sat Jou in his lap._

Confession

**Normal POV**

Once Seto was done telling the story it was 10:00 pm, Mokuba was in bed, and there where weird noise coming from Vincent and Lucia room which the teenager where lucky it was on the other side of the mansion. Yugi, Malik, Otogi and Ryou where about to cry, they could not believe what Seto just told them about Jou dad it was too much for them but they knew it was way to much for Jou. Honda was the first to speak after a while "Dam Jou, I am sorry I did not know. I wish I knew I could have done something man, we been friends for so long… Seto I am sorry for thinking you done something, I should have used my head before jumping you like that.", after saying this the gang to tell Honda was shaking a bit, it was hard for him, he has know Jou the longest and to never see, what Jou been trying to tell him made him feel like he was a bad friend. Otogi also felt really bad, he and Jou became great friends after that time when Otogi found out Jou and himself where gay, he can still remember that night it was funny then and it funny now.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Jou was helping Otogi with Home economics class, Jou was the famous Student that did so well the teacher brag about him all the time but she never told the class who he was, keeping it a secret however when Otogi came to her begging her not to fail him and that he really wanted to learn she told him and Otogi went running to Jou for help. At first Jou did not feel like helping the CEO it was his way of making him pay for the boy thing that happen so long ago but when Otogi got on his knees and beg Jou knew he did not have to heart to say no. So there they where at Otogi place in his kitchen which was like a dream to Jou he always wanted a place like this, it was pack with all a professional chef would need. So yeah there they where working on a cake, it was a Triple Chocolate cake and Jou had to fight with him self not to just put him fingers in the mix, he loved that cake it was his favored once the mix was in the oven Jou call Otogi who was washing some things in the sink to come over so he could try the left mix in the bow. As the other boy walk to him, as Otogi got closer to his Jou he slip on some butter and was going to fall but Jou grab him, bad idea, he also slip chocolate mix fell on Otogi and Jou face. As Jou look to his left he saw Otogi and he had mix on his lips, with out really thinking about it he lick the mix of Otogi lips.**_

_**For some time the two boys stay still and then they kiss, by the time they ended the kiss they both said. "I love Honda" said The CEO, "I Love Seto" Said the blonde. After they laught, until they could not breath, they clean up and promise never to tell a soul.**_

_**End Flashback: **_

Waking up from the flashback Otogi saw Seto kissing Jou on the lips; it was a quick peck just to help him relax, the poor blonde freak when Yami ask them to turn to there more demonic form. Once the kiss was over the two boy turn to there half demon form for the gang, soon after all of the boy heard two loud growls coming some where with in the mansion making Seto blush a deep red and for Jou to drop on the floor from laughter.

"What the fuck was that you two" ask Yami

"Yeah it sounded like a demon" said Marik

"But wait it was not them, I saw there lip they did not say nor growl at us. But who did" Mention Otogi. Making Seto blush even harder then before, Jou however stop laughing and spoke "Oh, that nothing, just a Vampire and a Half demon going at it…" once the blonde was done he started to laugh harder getting a glare from his lover.

"That is not Funny pup!" said Seto soon after a Figure walk by the door, it was tall and had a good body, however it was to tall to be human and it walk with so much grace no one heard the figure go by they just saw it, it was like a ghost. However they did saw something the figure was a man, with long black hair and his bathrobe was open, for a really short time the teen saw his member making them feel a bit shy about themselves.

"Who the fuck was that Seto" ask Bakura as he tried not to drool which got him a slap on the face by his lover Ryou.

"That my step dad, Vincent Valentine. He must not know you guy are here or he would of not walk like that in the hall way." Said Seto, "**Dam it dad, Jou friends are here, can't you see you bathrobe is open" **said Seto to his father and only got a small laugh and "**Sorry, your mom must of tried me out to the point my brain not working well"**

The Blush that got on Seto was way to much for him and he turn his head away from the group feeling weak and unsure of himself, once he clam down he turn to look at the gang. Once again the man walk by the door this time the robe was close to Jou and Seto revile. However Bakura had to make the mistake in making a comment.

"Dam, I was wishing to see more of that dude." Once he finish he felt his back hit the wall hard and a hand on his neck it was cutting of the air to his lung and it hurt to much.

"Be careful boy, I am one of the most powerful Vampires that ever walk this planet; I am one of the most powerful assassin and warrior too. So you better think again before talking about me that way, unless you have a death wish." Said Vincent his eyes where blood red and he was baring his fangs to the boy in a agresive manner, his claws where out and sharp sinking in to the boys neck making him whimper just a bit, once he let go of the boy he saw him hide behind his love in fear, giving the group a smirk he left to his room. For the first time in Bakura life he was scared of something and it name was Vincent.

"Oh my god, are you ok love." Ask Bakura light

"Yeah, I am fine love. " Said Bakura to his lover but then whisper softly so only his light could hear "I will never make fun of you again if you get scared in a vampire movie luv"

"Sorry Bakura, Father can be a bit out out control like the devil when he is hungry. He send a sorry. He get like that if he don't feed himself but don't worry he went to his room to drink his blood and go to bed. And Talking about bed we all have school tomorrow, so I give you all a ride home ok?" Said Seto, getting a yeah from the group they got on his limo and the driver toke them to there place. Once all the group was in their home Seto and Jou went back to the mansion and went to bed. However unknown to them that a man was planning something evil, something so evil that could kill Jou. And that man, was Jou Father…

_Ok done, I finish this story, now for the second part. It shall be called secret and Love II because no one gave me good ideas and if no one give me a good name soon it will stay secret and love II. So if any of you got a better name then please let me know, thanks for reading. Lucia_


	11. Special NOTE

**HI all, I just wanted to inf. you all that the secon part is up. Look FOr Secret and Love II.**

**I also want to thank all that help me out making the first part. It is also my honor to be chosen as a fav, writer and for my stories to be chosen as fav. So thanks to you guys. And a very special thanks to my beta reader, because of you i am better in my spelling, you have help me a lot so thanks. I hope you lit the secon part oh and if i get good review in the first chp in part II i will put a very good lemon in the secon chap.**

**VampLucia**


End file.
